


О членстве в Элитном Клубе, яйцах и фамильярности с Творцом

by kittymara



Series: Цикл рассказов: "Семья Казаковых счастлива феерически. Выкуси, Лева Толстой!" [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Het, Humor, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С момента появления на свет любой мужчина находится в самых наилучших отношениях с Богом. И не в силу каких-то особых заслуг или потенциальных возможностей. Просто Высшему Разуму при назначении главы в доме оказалось недостаточно недели для принятия верного решения. Зато проголодался Он до такой степени, что додумался до изобретения кухни, которую не мудрствуя лукаво, поставил посреди Эдемского Сада. А вот потравить тараканов, крыс, мух и змей не додумался. Так и случился досадный инцидент со Змием. Зато современный мужчина как следует поучился на чужих ошибках, и, обработав дом инсектицидами, смело оставляет женщину дома одну, и убегает навстречу терниям или попить пивка в бар на соседней улице. Однако речь пойдет не о первородном грехе и способах защиты, а о желаниях и их исполнении...</p>
            </blockquote>





	О членстве в Элитном Клубе, яйцах и фамильярности с Творцом

С момента появления на свет любой мужчина находится в самых наилучших отношениях с Богом. И не в силу каких-то особых заслуг или потенциальных возможностей. Просто Высшему Разуму при назначении главы в доме оказалось недостаточно недели для принятия верного решения. Зато проголодался Он до такой степени, что додумался до изобретения кухни, которую не мудрствуя лукаво, поставил посреди Эдемского Сада. А вот потравить тараканов, крыс, мух и змей не додумался. Так и случился досадный инцидент со Змием. Зато современный мужчина как следует поучился на чужих ошибках, и, обработав дом инсектицидами, смело оставляет женщину дома одну, и убегает навстречу терниям или попить пивка в бар на соседней улице. Однако речь пойдет не о первородном грехе и способах защиты, а о желаниях и их исполнении...

Однажды в простой российской семье родился мальчик. Мама и папа сильно старались, поэтому Вадим Казаков получился очень симпатичным. Не всякий младенец, знаете ли, при рождении может похвастаться кудрями. Впрочем факт повышенной волосатости не главное. Можно быть лысым, можно быть страшным, но если в наличии имеется член и яйца, то новорожденному невероятно повезло. Он сразу попал в Элитный Клуб, куда девочкам доступа нет и не будет. Членство в нем дает множество привилегий. К примеру:

Не возбраняется писать стоя и на стену во дворе.  
Мат можно использовать как разговорную речь. И никто не осудит. Ну почти.  
Разрешается откосить от армии, сделав девушке ребенка.  
Бег от алиментов не осуждается. Он приносит пользу здоровью, ибо движение - жизнь.

В общем, не хватит словарного запаса, чтобы перечислить все приятности, идущие в нагрузку к мужским первичным и вторичным половым признакам. Но самый большой бонус - это возможность обращаться к Богу на ты.

При этом никто не говорит, что дочь Евы сидит у параши. Дам допустили к получению высшего образования, к станку, к шпале на железной дороге. Для всех равные права, поэтому декретный отпуск в стаж не идет. Просто депутатам в Государственной Думе обидно, сильно обидно, что какой-то среднестатистический бабец сидит дома и кормит грудью дитя. Подумаешь, большое дело! А мужчина, принявший хороший закон, изо дня в день вкалывает из последних сил всего лишь за депутатскую зарплату, и никаких декретных отпусков ему не светит.  
Впрочем порой случается так, что женщина игнорирует всеобщие равные права и работает домохозяйкой. И, казалось бы, попадает в безвыходное положение по многим пунктам. Например, служебный роман не заведешь на дому. Но кто сказал, что тараканов и прочую живность удается травить подчистую? Кто запретит хитроумной даме завести маленькую белую мышку или хомячка? В особо тяжелых случаях есть сантехники и телевизионные мастера. Они ходят по квартирам и оказывают женщинам разнообразные услуги. Что преступного в постоянно текущем кране и барахлящем телевизоре? Это вообще вопрос к нашей промышленности, а не к женщине. А курорты и санатории? Настоящая панацея для страждущих. Короче говоря, голь на выдумки хитра, и никакой Бог не подкопается. Но, несмотря на все приятности своего существования, в приемную Творца дама не допущена. Однако речь пойдет не о всеобщих правах и тайных романах, а о почетном членстве Вадима Казакова...

Сразу после своего явления миру Вадим стал расти. Вширь и ввысь с привлечением всех законов физиологии. Рос, рос и вырос. Большой-пребольшой во всех местах. Красавец, в общем. И совершенно случайно спустя пару дней после шестнадцатилетия он попался на глаза сотрудникам паспортного стола. Посмотрели они на Вадима, и решили выдать важный документ. Сказано-сделано. Вот так его половозрелость наконец-то была подтверждена документально, и получив паспорт, он тут же пошел по девочкам на законных основаниях. Ибо это вам не шухры-мухры, а взрослая жизнь с услугой "Все включено". В стандартный пакет услуг входят:

Девочки и поцелуи на скамейке при луне.  
Пиво и сигареты.  
Зрелые женщины и первый постельный опыт.  
Вино. Только вино.  
Бляди, водка и триппер.  
Внезапно гонорея и мандавошки.  
От сифилиса и более тяжелых услуг Бог уберег.

В общем Вадим жил-поживал, и вовсю пользовался услугами. И ничто не предвещало бури, ни единого завалящего облачка на горизонте. Как вдруг в двадцать девять лет он понял, что потерял смысл жизни. Все у него было и случилось, кроме женщины на кухне. А друзья готовятся внуков нянчить! Только он отстал от коллектива. Стрекозел.

— "Как же так?" — подумал Вадим. — "Что ж такое?" — развил он идею. И неожиданно, прямо как в дамском романе, его осенило. — "Господи, дай мне какую-никакую женщину для создания семьи и рождения ребенка!" — обратился он мысленно к Богу.

Творец подумал пару лет, повздыхал и решил пожертвовать Натальей Серовой двадцати двух лет. Русской, не судимой, почти девственницей со вздорным характером. Надумав, Он не стал мешкать, и устроил молодым людям секс с гарантированным зачатием на первом свидании. Долго ли, коротко ли, а ровно через девять месяцев в молодой семье появился младенец. Девочку назвали Мусей.

— "Как же так?!" — обращая глаза к небесам, мысленно возопил Вадим. — "Я хотел наследника! Где же яйца?"

— В курятнике, сын мой, — усмехаясь в бороду, пророкотал Господь. — А на будущее уясни, мысли и пожелания надо четко формулировать. С всеми подробностями и уточнениями.

— "Понял", — кивнул Вадим, и пошел на недельку попраздновать рождение дочери с друзьями...

Неожиданно прошло-пробежало десять лет. И Казаковы даже не развелись. К этому невероятному чуду явно приложили руку Высшие Силы. Ибо в наш век космических скоростей и молниеносных разводов сразу после свадьбы столь долгий брачный стаж вызывает изумление в рядах семейных психологов и социологов. И тут случилась засада. Почему-то Наталья тоже возжелала ребенка, и попросила супруга посодействовать. Вадим около года подумал над просьбой, и обратился к Богу.

— "Господи, ты только посмотри. У моего сослуживца Олега родился второй ребенок. Я тоже хочу, и жилищные условия улучшить не помешало было."

На этот раз Творец долго не размышлял, и все сбылось. Однако неблагодарному Вадиму все было мало.

— "А где же яйца?!!" — возопил он, развернув пеленки второго чада.

— А где правильно составленное и вовремя озвученное желание, сын мой? Ты о чем попросил?

— "Ну допустим, не сказал о яйцах", — попытался спорить Вадим. — "Но почему в очередной раз девочка? Ведь снаряд два раза в одну воронку не попадает".

— Поступил госзаказ снизу. В стране с рождаемостью напряженка, — скучным голосом ответил Бог. — По невнятным пожеланиям, не соответствующим форме "УАУА1младполвашуматьязаказывалсына", автоматически штампуется будущая мать. Но не переживай, сын мой, ты можешь попробовать в третий раз.

— "Нет уж. Спасибо, Господи, но на выполнение госзаказов я не подписывался", — отказался Вадим. — "Не дай бог, в нашей стране снова случится что-нибудь непредвиденное, и мне придется остаток жизни работать на восьмое марта. Я лучше собаку заведу. Кобеля."

— Тоже дело, квартира-то большая. Не хуже Ковчега. Для пса место найдется, — согласился Творец и, почесывая белоснежную бороду, удалился в свои апартаменты.

Однако вместо собаки у Казаковых появилась баба Шурка с кошкой Мурой. Но Господь к этому событию руку не прикладывал. Просто молодой матери надо было помочь с девочками Мусей и Лизой. Для столь ответственного задания и импортировали бабушку из деревни. А сиамская кошка завелась для красоты в доме. Так Вадим Казаков стал жить в благоухающем цветнике. И скажите теперь, так ли уж это плохо - забыть попросить для ребенка яйца? Ведь восьмое марта случается один раз в году, зато во все остальные дни на кухне не переводятся женщины! Казаков из вредности, конечно, имеет собственное мнение по данному вопросу. Но никого в доме протесты оппозиции не волнуют. Вот ни разу.


End file.
